


Intersection

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn had managed to get seated beside a gorgeous, sweet, funny ex-military gay pilot… and he was one more rough patch of sky away from barfing all over his feet. Or, worse yet, all over Poe’s feet. It figured. It really fucking figured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a non-canon SW AU and I have no excuse. For the prompt 'airport hookup'. (Okay, they do it on the plane, but close enough.) Apologies to anyone who actually works for an airline and knows how ridiculous this scenario is.

The flight wasn’t full and for a blessedly long time, Finn thought he might actually end up getting the entire row of seats to himself. Considering the fact that flying usually made him want to barf, this would have been an ideal arrangement, both for Finn and for the lucky people who wouldn’t have to sit next to him.

At the last minute, a dark-haired man Finn had seen laughing with the flight attendants when he’d first come onboard stuck a carry-on into the overhead compartment above Finn’s row and then smiled apologetically at him.

“Sorry, I think I’m in the window seat. Do you mind?”

Finn stared at him for a beat. Suddenly he didn’t mind one single bit. He had noticed the guy earlier precisely because he was fucking gorgeous, dark eyes, black wavy hair, smooth, golden skin, a hint of stubble. 

The guy was still smiling at him, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I mean, I can climb over you if you want…”

“Oh! Sorry!” Finn jumped up, cheeks heated, and gave the guy room to slide into the window seat before Finn retook his position on the aisle. “So sorry, I guess I zoned out for a second.”

_Zoned out on your face. Hell._

“No worries. I’m Poe, Poe Dameron, good to meet you,” the stranger said, holding out his hand.

Finn shook it, liking Poe’s warm, solid grip. “Finn. Good to meet you, too.”

“Leaving? Or coming back?”

“Coming back. I was just visiting my friend Rey, she moved here a few months ago.”

“Me, too. I mean, I’m going home, too.”

“Visiting someone in the area?” _Girlfriend?_ Finn thought. _Visiting your cute long distance girlfriend? Or boyfriend?_ He did not need to be this invested in the love life of the cute guy he had literally just met, but there it was.

“Nah, I’m a pilot, actually. Taking some time off, so. Just heading home.”

Finn had a sudden vision of Poe in a pilot’s uniform. It was a good look. “You must like flying, then,” Finn said because he was a complete idiot.

Poe only smiled, though, catching his lip between his teeth and making Finn’s mouth go dry. “Shit, yeah, I love it. Used to be in the Air Force, actually, until a couple of years ago. Honorable discharge.”

“Cool,” Finn said, his brain stalling on the new image of Poe in an Air Force dress uniform. He was probably decorated, too. Loads of metals. Or at least, the Poe in Finn’s head sure had a load of medals. He was definitely an officer. Finn would very much like to call him ‘sir’ while he - 

Fuck.

Somehow Finn had completely managed to miss both the flight attendants’ safety spiel and the plane taking off. This was quite a feat, considering how anxious Finn usually got during take-off. Too busy staring at Poe’s face, probably. It was a good face. He looked like he smiled all the time, laugh lines around his mouth and eyes.

“Finn?”

Finn realized he was staring again and also that Poe must have asked him something. That annoying voice in his head that sounded uncomfortably like Rey was telling him he was an idiot. “Sorry?”

“I was just asking what you do,” Poe said, smiling more and not judging Finn for being a clueless moron. 

“Nothing as cool as you. Just, uh, social work. I’m a social worker. Kids, mostly.”

Poe’s expression went soft and fond. “That’s amazing. I bet they love you.”

Finn’s cheeks felt warm again, like he was overheating. “I do my best,” he mumbled. “I was just, you know, a foster kid. Spent most of my childhood in the system. I know what it’s like, so I wanted, I don’t know, to try to give back a little. If I can make a difference for one kid, I figure that means I did something.”

“I’d bet you’ve made a difference for a lot more than one kid,” Poe said, fervent and genuine, like they hadn’t only just met.

“I dunno. It’s not like I was in the military like you, risking my life to keep others safe.”

“The way I see it, it isn’t a competition. I tried to do my bit, and you’re trying to do yours. I’d say that’s pretty good. Besides,” Poe added, impishness shining in his face, “for all you know I could’ve been a desk jockey.”

Somehow Finn really, really doubted that. “Were you?”

Poe chuckled. “No. But if I were lying, you’d never know, would you?”

“You pull out the Air Force story to impress people on airplanes, is that it?”

“Only the cute ones,” Poe said, biting his lip again.

Oh, hell. Finn sort of wanted to shove Poe up against the window and fuck him right there in the plane. He tried to remind his brain of all the reasons that particular train of thought was inappropriate and also of all the terrible porn he had watched revolving around pilots. Finn wasn’t gonna fall victim to some suave, smooth-talking, flirty pilot, okay? He knew how this went. Poe probably had a lover in every city. Hell, with a face like that he probably had two.

(His shoulders looked pretty great beneath the leather jacket, too, and his chest. Flat stomach, narrow hips, the nice, round ass Finn had noticed first, back when he’d stepped onboard. All in all it was a pleasing viewing experience, that was for sure.)

Finn’s dick didn’t terribly mind the idea of being Poe’s mile-high fling but the voice that sounded like Rey was saying, _slow down, there, tiger, and think about this._

The problem, of course, was that Finn _was_ thinking about it.

Finn rocked forward in his seat, the plane seeming to jump. Oh, no. No, no, no. His stomach flipped over and he closed his eyes for a second.

Well, the good news was, Finn wasn’t thinking about getting into Poe’s tight jeans anymore.

“Hey, buddy, you all right?” The concern in Poe’s tone sounded real, genuine. 

Finn tried breathing sharply through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. “I’m not that good with flying, actually.” He gripped the arm rests until his knuckles whitened.

“Is it all right if I…?” Poe moved over into the middle seat, sliding his hand in between Finn’s seat and his back, rubbing. “It’ll be okay. It’s just turbulence, totally normal. You know when they spew off all those facts about how safe flying is? That’s not bullshit. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. In my head I know all that. Doesn’t stop my stomach, though.”

“Did you take anything? Dramamine or something?”

Finn laughed harshly. “Lost the bottle. Stupid, right? Thought I’d be okay, it’s not that long a flight.” He hissed when the plane felt like it might actually fall apart around him, shaking violently. He was unsurprised when the pilot came on the intercom, speaking reassuringly about how nothing was wrong, just some turbulence, the seatbelt sign would remain on indefinitely for their own safety and comfort. Finn had heard it all before.

The gentle, massaging movements of Poe’s hands on Finn’s shoulders were a lot more reassuring than their actual pilot, Finn felt, but then, the other passengers didn’t have Poe, so.

“You want a drink maybe?” Poe asked. “Water? Soda? Ginger ale?” 

“Maybe a barf bag,” Finn muttered, leaning forward.

Poe rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders soothingly. “Well, we’ve got one, if you need it.”

Because that wouldn’t be embarrassing at all. Throwing up into a paper bag next to not only a pilot, but the hottest pilot Finn had ever seen. The plane rocked and Finn bit his tongue.

“Talk to me about your friend. Rey, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Finn said, focusing on her face in his mind. “Rey. She’s brilliant. We’ve been best friends since high school, she was a little younger than me but she’s so smart, she skipped a couple grades. Never let anyone mess her around though, she’s the toughest person I know. I was so proud of her when she got this job. She’s an engineer, you know.”

“She sounds amazing.”

“She is.” Finn smiled to himself. “She’d like you, I think.”

“I am incredibly likeable,” Poe agreed, somehow making it sound endearingly self-assured rather than arrogant. “So, Rey. She’s your best friend? Not a girlfriend or anything?”

“Nothing like that. Well, not anymore. We tried, back in high school.” Finn wrinkled his nose. “It was weird. And I sort of… like other parts. Parts she doesn’t have.”

Poe’s eyebrows inched up his forehead. “Parts?”

“Yeah, like, guy parts.”

Poe made this agreeable humming sound. “I enjoy those parts as well.”

Oh, God. He was gay. Finn had managed to get seated beside a gorgeous, sweet, funny ex-military gay pilot… and he was one more rough patch of sky away from barfing all over his feet. Or, worse yet, all over Poe’s feet.

It figured. It really fucking figured.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Poe said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“The light’s still on,” Finn pointed out.

Poe’s smile was cocky and tinged with mischief. “I’m a pilot, remember? I got this.” He squeezed past Finn’s legs and out into the aisle, then held his hand out for Finn. “Come with me, okay?”

Finn didn’t know why but he trusted Poe. He had the feeling that Poe was kinda crazy and probably a huge adrenaline junkie but somehow, Finn trusted him. 

He let Poe help him out of his seat and then walk with him down the aisle in the direction of the cockpit, Poe keeping one hand at the small of Finn’s back. A pretty dark-haired flight attendant whose name tag read ‘Jess’ rolled her eyes at Poe but didn’t say anything. They ended up at this door Finn hadn’t even known was there, just before the cockpit. Poe tapped out a security code on a keypad and then opened the door, revealing a small staircase.

“After you,” Poe said, so Finn climbed up, not sure if he was imagining the sensation of someone ogling his ass or not.

Probably imagining it. He couldn’t fathom that Poe would be interested in him after all this, after the fact that he had nearly vomited all over the place because of a somewhat less than smooth ride.

He still might vomit all over the place, actually. Jury was still out on that one.

At the top of the steps he found himself in a small, cramped cabin, bunks lining either side of the aisle. He couldn’t quite stand up all the way, ducking his head down. “The crew cabin?” he asked when he felt Poe’s fingers at his back again.

“Got it in one,” Poe said. “I’m not really supposed to do this so don’t tell on me, huh?”

Finn looked back at him anxiously. “I don’t want to get you into trouble.”

“It won’t be a problem. The crew likes me,” Poe said with his wide, charming smile.

Finn assumed that the entire airline loved Poe. Probably impossible not to. 

“Why don’t you pick a bunk, lie down?” Poe suggested. “I’ll get you something. Club soda? To settle your stomach?”

“That would be great,” Finn said, feeling his stomach roll over again as the plane shook.

“Okay, back in a sec. Try not to miss me.”

Finn couldn’t help but watch Poe make his way back down the steps again, looking after him until the top of his curly head disappeared from view. Then he went to lie down on one of the tiny bunks, staring up at the white painted ceiling. 

He wondered why Poe was being so nice to him. It seemed like an awful lot of effort to go to for the possibility of a quickie, especially when the target was as likely to throw up in your mouth as he was to suck you off.

And that didn’t seem like Poe’s intention, anyway. He just seemed so… _nice._ Like he actually cared.

It was a pretty great feeling.

Poe returned quickly with the club soda, crouching next to the bunk and handing Finn the plastic cup. “Here, let me help you,” he said, levering his hand behind Finn’s back to help him lean up so he could swallow. 

Finn felt a bit silly but nevertheless accepted gratefully. The fizzy bubbles seemed to help and he couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling of Poe’s warm hand pressed to him.

He drank the whole cup and then rolled over onto his stomach, breathing out.

The thin mattress dipped as Poe sat beside him and then Finn felt a light pressure on his back as Poe started rubbing his hands in circles over Finn’s shirt. “I have the rest of the can if you want it,” he said, hands moving up to Finn’s shoulders and down again, massaging gently.

All Finn could do was make this embarrassing contented moaning sort of noise, muffling it into his arm. 

Poe laughed softly and continued what he was doing until Finn felt rather like a rag doll, stretched out and blissful, happy to be pushed and molded in whatever way Poe wanted. He hardly felt sick at all anymore, just warm and easy and comfortable. Even when the plane jarred again all he could feel was Poe’s hands on him, his firm, soothing touch.

Poe’s hands moved higher, up to Finn’s neck, his fingers carefully kneading in. His thumbs scraped at Finn’s scalp and Finn couldn’t help but moan again, his dick stirring in interest beneath him.

Well, fuck, that was gonna be embarrassing, but Finn couldn’t bring himself to care. Probably he couldn’t be blamed for having an inappropriate erection this close in the vicinity of Poe’s face, while his clever, clever hands worked at him.

“Feel better?” Poe’s voice sounded lower, rougher, than it had before.

“So much better,” Finn managed, half groaning the words.

Poe laughed again, stroking up from Finn’s scalp down over his neck and back up again. “Good. You looked fucking miserable.”

“Guess you must think I’m pretty stupid.”

“No,” Poe said quietly, fingertips on the sensitive skin behind Finn’s ears. “Lots of people get airsick. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Finn turned a little, just enough so he could see Poe’s face. “But you don’t.”

“Well, I was practically born in a plane. My mom was a pilot, too. It’s in my blood, really.” His lips curved upwards faintly. “Probably conceived in a plane, to tell you the truth.” 

Laughing, Finn said, “I thought that only happened in porn.”

Waggling his eyebrows ridiculously, Poe said, “Not when you’re a Dameron.”

“Oh my God,” Finn said, rolling his eyes. “You know, I actually thought you were smooth.”

“What, you got a problem with my methods? ‘Cause I was gonna ask you if you wanted to try reenacting your favorite porn, since, I mean, you’re clearly into it.”

“Hey, I never said I watched any of it,” Finn said, not quite able to keep the smile off his face. 

Poe trailed his fingers over Finn’s cheek, mirth in his eyes but his face was doing that soft thing it had earlier, like he thought Finn was somebody special. “I really would like to kiss you though,” he said, gaze flickering nervously from Finn’s eyes to his mouth to the side of the bunk and back to Finn’s mouth again, almost like he hadn’t actually meant to say it out loud.

“You can kiss me,” Finn said, maybe too eagerly, reaching to smooth his hand over Poe’s thigh.

Plus side, he was as certain as he could be that he wouldn’t throw up on Poe’s feet.

Poe dragged his knuckles over Finn’s skin until he was cupping Finn’s jaw in his hand. He leaned down over Finn, lingering there for a moment, warm breath on Finn’s lips, until finally he pressed forward, soft and slow. Poe kissed like he wanted to take his time, patiently, like he was ready to learn every centimeter of Finn’s mouth and every push and pull that would make Finn sigh, make his toes curl, make him press further into Poe. His tongue curled behind Finn’s teeth and Finn wanted to breathe him in and never let go. 

He pushed himself more upright, moving Poe back, spreading his legs until Poe was tucked between them and hooking one leg over Finn’s thigh. Poe rocked up against him, his hands brushing over the back of Finn’s neck and in his hair, and smiled into Finn’s mouth.

“So you weren’t lying about feeling better,” he said, clearly able to feel exactly how into this Finn was.

Finn could feel his face flush but he was less embarrassed than he had thought he would be. “You’re just… good with your hands, okay?”

“Good with my mouth, too.”

Finn gaped at him. “Seriously?”

Poe’s tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and Finn couldn’t help but track the motion. “Okay, I don’t know if that’s actual surprise or a knock on my flirting skills, but either way, yes.”

“Er,” Finn said, very intelligently. 

Whatever showed on his face made Poe lean in again, kissing him sweetly. “All I mean is, I think you’re fucking hot and I would really like to suck your cock, but if you’re not into that, that’s cool. We can go back to our seats. If you think I’m weird or crazy or whatever you don’t even have to talk to me anymore. I’d be incredibly disappointed, I won’t lie, but I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” was all Finn could manage to make himself say. Mostly he was trying to figure out if this was actually happening or if he was having some sort of vivid fever dream, and also if it would be weird to profess his love already.

Probably. Super weird. Definitely.

“I really like you, Finn,” Poe said, his tone so earnest. “I’m not sure if I made that clear but I do and I’m not… I mean, this can just be a quickie in an airplane if you want, and then we go our separate ways, but I’d like it to be something else. More than that. If you want. I’m completely freaking you out, aren’t I?” 

“No,” Finn assured him, dragging his fingertips over the back of Poe’s head. “That sounds nice.”

It was weird how someone as seemingly confident as Poe was could have such a shy, nervous smile. “I don’t have the best luck with relationships. It’s not that easy, trying to do something serious, traveling so much.”

Finn pressed closer, kissed Poe again, felt the sweet curl of his tongue as he rolled their hips together. “Maybe we can just start like this,” he said, feathering a kiss onto the corner of Poe’s mouth, sucking at Poe’s jaw, biting lightly.

Poe clutched at Finn’s shoulders, his lips parting, whining in the back of his throat. “That was, ah, that was what I meant to do. Sorry, I kinda talk too much. I’ve been told.”

“I like it,” Finn promised and then Poe was pulling him away from where Finn had been licking his neck.

“There’s a rule. One per bunk.”

“No funny business, huh?”

“Yeah. But I figure…” Poe moved down off the bunk and settled in between Finn’s legs, sliding his hands up and down Finn’s thighs. “I’m not breaking any rules like this. One per bunk, see?”

Finn swallowed and looked down at Poe, kneeling there on the floor. “Technically.”

“Technically works for me.” Poe’s fingers were at Finn’s belt, hovering, a question in his eyes.

“Technically works for me, too,” Finn said, which he felt was a step above saying, _hell fucking yes._

Then Poe was undoing Finn’s belt and fly, gently taking out Finn’s half-hard dick and kissing the head, his eyes wide and dark and eager.

“Hey, hey, Poe,” Finn said, suddenly anxious, gripping Poe’s hair and holding him still. “It, uh, it’s still kind of bumpy. You won’t…”

Poe offered him a huge grin, flashing his white teeth. “Buddy, trust me. I can mind my teeth, even in turbulence.”

“I probably don’t wanna know how you know that, do I?” Finn said before he basically lost all power of thought beyond _fuck_ and _yes_ and _fuck yes._

Because, okay. Poe _was_ really good with his mouth. He was allowed to be both lame and cocky as far as Finn was concerned. It was all Finn could do to stop himself from thrusting into Poe’s mouth, his hands weaving into Poe’s thick, silky hair that he only remembered not to pull half the time.

It didn’t help that whenever Finn tugged Poe would moan around Finn’s cock, like he _liked_ it, or that when Finn held his head in place a bit too hard Poe would just hollow his cheeks and suck like it was no big deal, like his throat wasn’t getting worked raw, like…

“Ah, fuck,” Finn said, dragging it out into a groan, his thighs trembling. “Just… Poe, fuck, wait--”

But Poe wasn’t waiting, Poe curled his tongue around the head of Finn’s cock and pumped the base with his hand and when Finn half-pulled, half-pushed at him he just stayed there, listened to Finn gasp and swear, and swallowed, swallowed, swallowed, until Finn was spent and not sure how he was still sitting upright and not collapsed on his back.

He could hardly even look at Poe, crouched there, his mouth wet, his dick bulging in his jeans. “Come here,” Finn muttered weakly, waving him up, and Poe surged up, one quick kiss to Finn’s stomach before they were pressed together again, kissing lazily, Poe’s erection a pleasant pressure against Finn’s body.

Finn wasn’t an asshole so he worked his hand in between them, squeezing at Poe’s dick until he gasped in Finn’s mouth. “Let me,” Finn offered, but Poe was shaking his head against Finn’s neck.

“No, no,” he said, “uh, messy, it’ll leave a mess, and this would be kind of an embarrassing thing to get fired over.”

Obviously Finn didn’t want Poe to get fired, particularly not after that truly fine blowjob, so he said, “I’m good with my mouth, too.”

“Fuck,” Poe said, his dick twitching beneath Finn’s hand. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses into Finn’s neck, pushing aside the collar of his shirt.

Finn took that as a yes so he pushed Poe backwards until he was on his back and then crawled between Poe’s legs, nuzzling for a moment at Poe’s crotch before getting his pants open and partway down his hips. He couldn’t help but press his nose to the black curly hair at the base of Poe’s shaft, breathing in the musky scent of him, before he proceeded to reduce Poe to a quivering, writhing mess.

Poe stuffed his hand into his mouth, biting down and stifling his cries, and it made Finn desperately want to get him into a real bed, a bed where they could take their time, where Poe could be as loud as he clearly wanted to be, where Finn could wrench every last sound out of him and watch his face as he came.

In the meantime, he contented himself with this, taking in as much of Poe’s thick cock as he could, sucking at the head until Poe’s hips thrust helplessly upward and he spilled into Finn’s mouth, gasping and shaking. He licked and suckled at the tip until it was clean and then beamed at Poe, who was lying there flushed and sweaty, lips slack.

“No mess,” Finn said, smug and pleased, and then draped himself over Poe’s chest for a thoroughly messy kiss.

Poe kneaded at Finn’s waist while they lay there. “I guess we have to get back to our seats. Clearly the entire crew will know what we were up to but it’d still probably be bad if Jess has to come up here and get us.”

“I guess so,” Finn agreed, accepting Poe’s logic, though it was unbelievably hard to actually make himself move away from Poe’s warmth and attempt to school himself into some semblance of respectability.

At least he thought he must look better than Poe, who remained obviously debauched even after he zipped his pants back up and straightened his shirt and jacket. It was the hair, Finn thought. There was no saving it.

On a whim, Finn took his phone out of his pocket and quickly snapped a picture of Poe while he stood there, leather jacket and messy hair, collar hanging open to reveal a glimpse of his chest.

“Hey,” Poe protested. “That’s not fair, I wasn’t looking. You’ve gotta let me show you my good side.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Every side is your good side, Poe. Anyway, it’s for Rey. I know as soon as I tell her about this she’ll want pictorial evidence of the hot guy I blew on an airplane. Pics or it didn’t happen, right?”

“In that case, let’s give her something better.” Poe grabbed Finn’s phone and leaned in, pressing his lips to Finn’s cheek as he took a selfie. “Are you really gonna tell her about this?”

Finn smiled at the picture, which seemed a perfect capture of who Poe was. “Well, I might keep some details to myself.”

Poe only seemed pleased, watching Finn fondly, and Finn realized the implication of what he had said. He had spent half the flight telling Poe about how important Rey was to him. Poe was important enough for Finn to want to share with Rey, not as a random hook-up, but as a guy he was really, really into.

He couldn’t help but kiss Poe again, squeezing his ass, kissing him again and again until both their mouths were surely wet and kiss-swollen and if Poe’s friends in the crew were at all inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt, they wouldn’t be able to now.

Then they went back down, returning to their seats. Finn carefully avoided eye contact with the flight attendant they passed on the way and he felt disturbingly like all the passengers must be staring at him, knowing that he’d just been doing something filthy and illegal with a guy he just met.

Logically Finn knew probably no one cared enough to even glance at him. But still. The back of his neck felt hot as he slunk back into his seat after Poe. Who, by the way, seemed blissfully unbothered.

They had passed enough time that it was nearly time for the pilot to announce they would be landing soon. Finn felt oddly sad about that. He had never actually wanted a flight to be longer but he did now. He wanted to spend more time with Poe.

For the remainder of the flight they chatted idly, about Rey, about one of Finn’s cases, about Poe’s dog, which apparently lived with a friend down the hall in his apartment complex half the time on account of all the flying and the bad schedule.

As the plane began its descent, Finn’s nerves and queasiness resurfaced but Poe rubbed his thigh and kept talking, telling stories about a friend of his until Finn was laughing and forgot to be anxious, until he forgot to feel sick.

They got separated on the way out, Poe stopping to assist a woman with her carry-on because of course he was the type of guy who did that, and then pausing for a chat with the flight attendant that Finn recalled was named Jess. (She winked at Finn when he exited.) Finn waited for him outside the gate.

“Do you need to pick up your luggage?” Poe asked. 

Finn indicated his carry-on. “Stuffed it all in here so I wouldn’t need to check a bag.”

“Okay, then, can I walk you to the exit?” Poe watched him apologetically. “I’m meeting some of the crew for coffee while they’re on a layover, or else I’d--”

“It’s all right,” Finn said as they walked, though a part of him felt horribly like this was Poe’s way of excusing what had happened. Maybe he hadn’t meant any of it, maybe it was just a hook-up after all. 

Fuck, he was so stupid. Poe probably did this all the time; why had Finn thought he would be any different? It was fine, great sex, he’d live, it wasn’t like he actually _wanted_ this -

Then somehow they were nearly to the door and Poe was saying, “Can I see your phone for a second?”

“My phone? Uh, sure.” Finn dug it out of his pocket and handed it to Poe.

Poe fiddled with it for a moment and then returned it, his smile a bit shy. “My number. Call me, if you want. I mean, you don’t have to. Just if you want.”

His number. He hadn’t even asked for Finn’s, so he could lie and say he would call and then never do it, he’d given all the control to Finn. 

Maybe Poe had meant it after all, all of it.

Finn’s corresponding smile was a lot bigger and less shy. “When I call you so many times that you’re sick of seeing my number, just remember that you asked for it.”

“Impossible,” Poe said, and leaned in for a kiss. “Is it terrible that I want to buy a hotel room just so I can drag you in it right now?”

Finn felt his dick perk up in interest at the suggestion. “Maybe I can use your number to call you and set up a date, after which you can keep me in your bed for an entire night?”

“Oh, babe,” Poe said, nails scraping at Finn’s neck. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“Please do,” Finn said, pressing one last kiss to Poe’s soft lips before forcing himself back. He had to walk away right now or he never would and this would get really pathetic really fast. “Thanks for… everything,” he said, his ears warm. “We’ll talk soon?”

“I will eagerly await your call,” Poe said, looking like he meant it, and Finn could feel him watching him all the way across the crowded floor.

Finn had only just walked through the automatic doors and stepped onto the sidewalk outside the airport when he thought, _what the hell,_ and went for it. He took out his phone, scrolled through the contacts until he found the number listed under ‘Poe’, and called.

Two rings, and then Poe’s smooth tenor picked up on the other end. “Hey, buddy,” he said, like he knew the unfamiliar number had to belong to Finn.

“Too soon?” Finn asked.

Finn could hear the smile and the purr in Poe’s voice. “Perfectly on time.”

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](www.serceleste.tumblr.com)!


End file.
